


A Demon On Set

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crack Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg meets Jensen and Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon On Set

It’s a universally known truth that Meg survived. Or maybe she just came back somehow. However the case, she is alive and human. Strange as it is, everything has changed. At the beginning she isn’t really sure what exactly is different now; not until she meets Jensen.  
Meg doesn’t know where she is but she feels the cold. It’s late and she searches for a place to stay. She checks into a motel where she pays the room with stolen money and learns that she’s in Vancouver. Great. Canada.  
The next morning on her way to get some coffee, she runs into Jensen. He wears a cap and sunglasses so she recognizes him only on second glance. He almost overlooks her until she calls out to him.  
“Hey, Dean-o!”  
The man stops and turns to her, irritated, he takes off his shades.  
“What?”  
Of course Meg thinks he is Dean and they have the same discussion three times over. He isn’t Dean. He is Jensen Ackles, the actor who plays Dean on this show called Supernatural. She thinks it’s a prank and only believes him when she comes with him to the set where she also meets Jared, Jensen’s co-star and best friend who plays Sam and the actor who plays Castiel. Misha is nothing like the angel. Meg thinks she likes him. The same blue eyes but nothing of that stick up his ass, a lopsided grin and always a joke on his lips.  
Actually, it is harder to convince them that she is Meg and not the actress or a double or a fan. But somehow they believe her or at least pretend to. She doesn’t care much about it. She’s more interested in watching the men interact. Jensen and Jared are truly best friends, real life brothers but there’s something more between Jensen and Misha, Meg thinks.  
While the guys are shooting, Meg takes a stroll around the set. She isn’t very interested in watching the Winchesters and Cas saving the world all over again. At the food tent, she grabs something to eat and scares a young PA before she lounges in Jensen’s trailer, flipping through some magazines.  
It’s lunch time when Jensen opens the door and calls back to Misha: “Found her!” Both men come in as Meg puts the magazine down and grins at Jensen and Misha who stand side by side looking at her.  
“What’s up?”  
Jensen shrugs. “I need a shower, I’m all gross.” Meg doesn’t ask what it is that Jensen is covered in. Either it is some fake monster blood from set or they had a food fight.  
“Misha, watch her. And behave. Both of you.” Jensen orders.  
Misha smirks and Meg crosses her arms with a pout. “Always do,” they both say. Jensen rolls his eyes. “I’ll be right back.” Misha grabs him and pecks him on the mouth before he can retreat into the bathroom with a slight blush. Meg giggles and Misha who is already out of his trench coat and tie (he probably has already cleaned up) sits down beside her, still grinning.  
“So what do you think of Cas?” he asks her.  
“The angel or you?” she asks back.  
“Both.”  
“You’re more fun. Cas is so…stiff sometimes.”  
“You think I’m not?” he winks.  
“Oh. God. I’ll ask Jensen if I wanna hear about that.”


End file.
